The Nexus Agreement
Preamble The signitories of this document come together in order to recognise a common friendship and commitment to one another. In signing this agreement, signatories affirm unquestionable support for fellow members and endeavour to sustain this united front and act with the ambition of achieving common security and prosperity. Sovereignty The undersigned respect the leadership and sovereign rights of their fellow signatories and shall make no attempt to subvert or undermine the leadership of any other member. Each alliance has the right to freely make their own decisions in regards to allies and treaties, providing no prospective treaty partner has been cited as an enemy of a fellow signatory. Non-Aggression Members states of the undersigned will abstain from engaging in any aggressive actions against each other, where such actions may include declarations of war, military operations, acts of espionage, or any other infliction of harm by proxy. Signatories will treat each other with respect at all times, in public and private channels, and will refrain from publicly disrespecting or criticising one another. The said parties are encouraged to resolve any outstanding issues with one another through appropriate private channels. Assistance The undersigned alliances agree to provide financial assistance, within their best capacity, to one another if any formal request or desire is expressed by another signatory. Member alliances are entitled to provide military and financial aid during times of war and each signatory affirms their diplomatic support to one another if requested. Intelligence All signatory alliances shall demonstrate a willful and coordinated effort in gathering intelligence about the greater political climate, along with any information relating directly to the undersigned. Signatories are required to relay any information relevant to the security of fellow members through the appropriate channels, as soon as practically possible, without further endangering the concerned parties. Mutual Defence Any aggressive attack or declaration of war on a member or members will be considered, in essence, as an act of war against all signatories of this agreement. In such a scenario, signatories agree to respond with full military capabilities in order to effectively defend the attacked party, without hesitation. Any request for lesser assistance, be it of military, economic or diplomatic qualification, will also be considered obligatory and responded to with aptness. Mutual Aggression The undersigned have the right to provide assistance and support for fellow signatories when undertaking aggressive actions. Any intent to initiate aggressive actions against an outside party must be presented to fellow signatories seventy-two (72) hours before any action is taken, in which time signatories will discuss the appropriate supportive actions. Should a request for military assistance be refused under these circumstances, it will not affect the ongoing relationship between signatory parties. Terms of War The undersigned alliances consent to a strictly 'no nuclear first strike' policy in both offensive and defensive wars. Signatories also recognise that the conditions of an aggressive war apply specifically to states containing a minimum of ten (10) nations or holding a defensive pact with another external alliance, and does not apply to raiding or nations designated Zero Infrastructure targets by any signatory of this agreement. Furthermore, terms of peace and surrender issued during defensive and aggressive wars would require unanimous (100%) approval by current signatories. Membership In signing this treaty, members recognise that any breach of this agreement may be considered plausible grounds for the removal of a signatory. Member states also acknowledge that this agreement will overrule all previous treaties held between signatories and by default will not interact with the external treaties held by signatories, unless otherwise agreed upon. New alliances may also be invited to sign this covenant following collective approval (100%) by the current members. Amendments Amendments of this document may be proposed at any time, by any signatory alliance. In order for a proposition to be considered successful it will require a unanimous vote (100%) by all signatories. Cancellation A signatory may resign their status by providing notification to the other members of this agreement, after which they will be bound by the terms of this pact for a further ninety-six (96) hours. The undersigned alliances have the right to propose the removal of another signatory at any time, after which they will have a seventy-two (72) hour time frame to discuss and vote on the cancellation of the concerned membership. It will require a unanimous vote of the undisputed signatories (100% - 1) in order to successfully remove a fellow signatory. Signed This agreement has been ratified by the following alliances on the 20th day of December, 2008. The League of Extraordinary Nations * Shakyr, Consul * SoX, Consul * Coloradia, Tribune of Foreign Affairs * Paxanarie, Tribune of Interior * Scorcher 1, Tribune of Trade * Yamin, Tribune of Trade * Prodigal Moon, Tribune of Education The OTF Alliance * Poyplemokeys, President * King Goon II, Prime Minister The Coalition of Independent Nations * Jerry Wagner, Triumvirate of CoIN: Foreign Affairs * sulli90, Triumvirate of CoIN: Finance * slicer845695, Triumvirate of CoIN: War The 57th Overlanders * Captain - Mechanus * Lieutenant - Veneke * Quartermaster - TheHIV The Federation * Champcardon, President of the Federation * Thrawn Alderes, Vice President * MarkVanExel, Senator * Stylesjl, Senator * tarman2010, Senator Links *Nexus Forums Announcements *Original Announcement *Addition of CoIN *Addition of 57th Overlanders *Addition of the Federation *Withdrawal of Silence Category:The Nexus Agreement category:Alliance groups Category:Treaties